godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Oscar
Andre Oscar was a member of Team France competing in the G.O.H. World Championships. Appearance Andre has blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He wore white shirt and black pants. Personality Andre is obsessive man, as he joined G.O.H. in hope to bring his ex-girlfriend back to him, despite all she'd done to him. He's also prideful, calling Baek Seung-Chul, a monkey because he copied his fighting style. History Plot Abilities Andre is an extremely talented man in fencing. Proof his talent and skill was that he managed to win five times fencing championships in france and his teams are the front runners of G.O.H World Championships. He has an extremely precise fighting style that Baek Seung-Chul likened to OCD. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. Superhuman Speed: Andre has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. The time Han Dae-Wi countered his strongest technique, he moved in for the finisher in an instant. Master Swordsman: Being a fencing master, He has great mastery over his sword. Unlike Mi-Ra who use big techniques as Finisher, Andre Oscar preferred basic techniques as finisher, with big techniques to create opening, showing a great understanding over his own style. Charyeok Jeanne D' Arc:Andre's charyeok is the legendary La Pucelle d'Orléans, Jeanne D'arc. Jeanne D'Arc increase the attack power of Andre Oscar in addition to the second phase that bathe Andre's attack in flames. Techniques Martial Arts 'Fencing' *'Turning Passata Sotto:' Andre Oscar lower his body and stab his sword to the opponents upper body *'Low Quarte: Crimson Flower:' Andre oscar uses Lunge Stance and stab the opponent's torso. 'Lance de Combat' The epitome of Andre's skill was to create his own set of style, Lance de Combat, that Baek Seung-Chul Imitate. It is a set of attack that pierce the enemy, like a lance. *'Douze Lance de Combat:' strike the enemy at 12 points. He never used it himself in the series, however Baek Seung-Chul who imitated him used it during his fight in G.O.H. *'Soixante-Douze Lance de Combat:' It strikes at 72 points. Essentialy six times more powerful than Douze Lance de Combat, but it was countered by Han Dae-Wi(puppet) using Full Contact Karate's Blue Dragon Wave. *''Cent Quarante-Quatre Lance de Combat:'' it strikes at one hundred and forty four points. This attack is so fast Han Dae-Wi(puppet) Barely had time to evade. *'Mile Quarante-Quatre Lance de Combat:' It strikes one thousand four hundred forty points, its full effect, however, isn't seen. Charyeok Techniques *'Lance of The Ages': Andre summoned a gigantic lance out of thin air and spin it using wrist flick. Andre can also invoke the phase two and engulf the lance in fire, making it even more dangerous. Han Dae-Wi(puppet) countered this technique with Basaltic Fist and the coallision of power caused a tremendous wind pressure. National Treasure The Rapier of Jeanne D'Arc Andre is in the possession of Jeanne D'Arc's rapier, a National Treasure. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. Andre used this to summon the sword into his hand. *'Attack Enhancement': It is assumed that the rapier increase Andre's attacking power. Gallery Rapier of Jeanne D'Arc.jpg|Andre's National Treasure 72 lances.jpg|Andre Oscar using Soixante Douze Lance de Combat Turning passata sotto.jpg|Turning Passata Sotto 144 lances.jpg|Cent Quarante-Quatre Lance de Combat 1440 lances.jpg|Mille Quarante-Quarte Lance de Combat Lance of Ages.jpg|Andre using Lance of Ages Lance of Ages 2.jpg|By using wrist motion Andre spin the giant lance Lance of Ages 3.jpg|Lance of ages enhanced with phase two Witch Hunt Low Quarte Basic.jpg|Low Quarte Effect of Low Quarte Basic.jpg|Effect of Low Quarte Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Swordsman Category:Charyeok Users Category:Human Category:Deceased